heroes_of_edeasfandomcom-20200213-history
Theliand Matthias Grey
Theliand Matthias Grey is the son of Matthias Grey and Solona Grey, warriors that helped free Edeas. The family was knighted as a noble house by the High Council. Shortly afterward, it was discovered that Solona was with child and her husband had died. Matthias Grey was found slaughtered on the road between Cortes Bellum and the Village at Verne Falls. Solona disappeared shortly afterward. Theliand, wrapped in reeds and bits of cloth, was left by a mysterious figure on the steps of the Abbey of Light in the Village at Verne Falls. There he would be under the care of Brother Samuel. Early Life Theliand grew up in a religious life in service of his chosen deity of Bahamut. Brother Samuel taught Theliand about the ways of light and darkness. As Theliand grew, he would master combat skills as well as divine prayers and magics. He also grew under the philosophy of Brother Samuel which is heavily based on the Hero of Light legend. While growing up, Theliand met his childhood friend Tomas. Together they aided Brother Samuel in the upkeep of the Abbey as well as charitable events around town. Eventually, when the two came of age, they would be responsible for keeping out bandits and wolves from the town and nearby lands upon the request of the townsfolk or Brother Samuel himself. Tomas and Theliand excelled at their tasks and quite enjoyed them. During Theliand's later teenage years, he would meet another helper within the Abbey of Light by the name of Ferrah. Ferrah is a commoner who sought spiritual healing in the Abbey. Brother Samuel helped her. Since Ferrah began helping Brother Samuel within his many labs including a botanical garden and alchemy lab. Theliand would not only become infatuated with her beauty, but inspired by her resolve to do what is right and take control of her own destiny. They end up falling in love, a rarity in the times as most people were only interested in improving their power or status. Current Events Theliand, being a paladin by the time he turns 20, is called by the High Council of Edeas to attempt to help criminals redeem themselves from their first crimes. One such event occured as Joseph Von Wilhelm was accused of attempting to kill Pietter Zepphyer, a noble. The task was to guide Joseph during a quest deep within the Cindhal Caverns in order to take down a necromancy threat in the region. The goal is the prove that Joseph can serve the High Council and thereby redeem himself for his recent crime. Theliand also was to guide the prisoner spiritually. The Council also called on a dwarf warlord by the name of Thoradin, an elf fighter by the name of Roberto la Conquistador, and an Eladrin by the name of Aramill Sunstrider. When the quest had been completed, at the cost of Roberto's life, a new threat appeared called a shade. The shade is a manifestation of pure darkness, a concerning sight for a paladin practiced in the ways of the light. Theliand's goal now was to figure out if this was a threat so he, and his new companions, would have to go back to Cortes Bellum then seek out Brother Samuel in the Village at Verne Falls. Luckily, the mages within Cortes Bellum were able to resurrect Roberto with Theliand's help. When they came back to the city, there was a battle between the city guard and Eayroly soldiers. It was the birth of a monarchy headed and controlled by the Eayrols, one of the most powerful noble families. Theliand could influence the outcome of the battle and political atmosphere being a noble, but chooses neutrality during this. He wished only to solve the more immediate issue of the shade's appearance and followed the lead of his new companions to get back to the High Court. There they confronted another shadow creature known as a shadow knight and then a shadow juggernaut. Theliand and his companions bested the shadow knight and would kill the shadow juggernaut. Theliand would land the final blow with his sword to the dying mass of shadow flesh. His sword burst with a pure white light, a power that Theliand had never used before. He was invoking the opposite of the shadow creatures that they had recently encountered. They would leave Cortes Bellum after buying new equipment back toward the Village at Verne Falls to find Brother Samuel. This was now the time of Theliand's wedding, so instead of focusing on the issues, Brother Samuel is distracted and excited by the wedding. He seems to belittle the shade's appearance convincing himself that they show up occasionally with no other consequences. After arriving at the Village at Verne Falls and doing a side quest, Theliand is working towards preparing the wedding as night falls. The village is then attacked by shades led by an orc warlock named Gromulus and another orc brute named Gortek. They manage to defeat the shades and the orcs, but do not save Brother Samuel or Ferrah.